futurefandomcom-20200229-history
The city of Terra
Terra Major Megathesius Ordorus was the name given to a project most commonly known as The city of Terra, or Terra. In 2034 the earth was on its last legs, the foundation of society was crumbling. The Government of the Continental union teamed with the European Federation to fund the sole surviving settlement, Terra, in the isolated prairies of Nebraska. Towns were demolished, a giant dome was constructed and a deep abyss was surrounding the soon to be city. On November 1st 2054 the construction ended, the cravassee was filled with the purest, salt water left on the decaying planet. The people entered, and the airlock was sealed. Information from the outside was forbidden. Each 2 million inhabbitents were chosen for reasons beyond their knowlege. An outside update was expected on the year one celebrations, it never came. Soon the outside air seemed to become musky and green. What could be viewd from the full encircled shores was the dying praire grass, fire was seen in the sky at one point. The eirie haze never left the outside of the dome. The firestorms brought fear to the masses, but the people of Terra seemed safe, food and water were limetless or so seemed so. The local science quadrant of the city lead enourmous reserach advances, the worlds best scientists lived within terras borders but most occupants were ordinary if not rather undesirable for such a attempt to save people, or so the major concensus at the time was. As science pushed all moral and human bountries the city grew. People grew a desire to leave the city, to leave to the "Outters" as people h ad comes to name the outside. There was no law of the land in Terra, people were free to do as they please, which had worked up to that point fairly well. As tnsion boiled, people wanted to leave. There was no escapse. It was on the contract, but certainly not on the nine meter thick titanium doors, bolted short for eternity. By the time thirty years had passed "Society in the Dome" (as quoted by Harold Lsawr, Terra resident and author) had being progressing to the point the deepest knowlege of the human was being discovered, eventually this turbulant society appeared to be on the verge of collpase. Then the surface missions began. Over fifteen years of exploring the intreget tunnel networks below the city, a group of vigilantes discovered "The control box" a box shaped room with one terminal in it. On the terminal was four entries and a Caption labeled Free the dying Birds. The news of this brought hysteria to the now 2.3 million residents of Terra. Many forced their way down to the tunnels and selected the option. The 9 meter door opened, a bridge expanded. 0.7 million people left that day. Not a single soul returned, Terra's scientific society sent a research team that detected an unknown gas and an erie murky mist that lingered over all, a small Nebraskan town was found in the expodition. It was filled with crashed cars and broken windowns but no traces of human activity, life or death could be found. Category:Under Construction Category:Cities